


Graceless

by dalish-ish (elavellan)



Series: Pictures at an Inquisition [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Minor Alistair/Female Warden, Screenplay/Script Format, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elavellan/pseuds/dalish-ish
Summary: A short and dreadful play.





	Graceless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedshirtWhoLived](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedshirtWhoLived/gifts).



> _"Basically, I'm just hoping for Ensemble Shenanigans like that of the very best DnD party, or the kind you have to be there to believe happened."_

  **GRACELESS**

**ACT I - SCENE I **

 

**SETTING:** A field in the marshlands of eastern Ferelden. The sun has nearly set over the rolling hills to the west and there's a hush to the air.

**AT RISE:** A gritty group of heavily armed and armored people sit around a campfire. Some yards away are a few ragged-looking tents, but probably not quite enough for the number of people present. Most of the company is sporting cuts and bruises. They are all covered in mud. They are OGHREN, ANDERS, NATHANIEL, SIGRUN, VELANNA, JUSTICE, and THE WARDEN.

 

**THE WARDEN**

I’m your commander and if I say we’re playing cards, we’re playing cards.

_(She produces a deck of cards and a bottle of vile-looking liquor from her satchel.)_

 

**NATHANIEL**

That’s a flagrant abuse of power, Your Heroic Majesty. I should report you to… who _do_ you report to, anyway?

 

**THE WARDEN**

My own bloody self. Velanna, you deal. No, wait. Justice.

 

**ANDERS**

Why Justice?

 

**THE WARDEN**

Less likely to cheat.

 

**VELANNA**

Excuse me?

 

**JUSTICE**

_(He takes the deck and pulls a card out at random. It's the Knight of Compassion. He flips over the card, examining both sides closely.)_

I am not familiar with the rules of this game. Or its purpose.

 

**OGHREN**

Get drunk and see your friends naked. Heh.

 

**NATHANIEL**

That’s if you win. _(beat)_ Damn, I really hope you win.

 

**ANDERS**

What, don’t you want to see--

 

**NATHANIEL**

No.

 

 

 

**ACT I - SCENE II**

 

**SETTING:** The marshlands of eastern Ferelden. The sun has set, but the moons aren't yet up. There's little sign of life beyond the campfire other than the chirping of crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl. 

**AT RISE:** The card game is well underway and the liquor is flowing. ANDERS is shirtless.

 

**ANDERS**

Nice hand.

 

**VELANNA**

Maybe for a shem.

 

**SIGRUN**

She's just mad because she's losing.

 

**THE WARDEN**

Or because she's always mad.

 

**VELANNA**

Careful, Cousland.

 

**THE WARDEN**

_(Notably silent.)_

 

**SIGRUN**

Look at that! I’m winning.

 

 

 

**ACT I - SCENE III**

 

**SETTING:** The marshlands of eastern Ferelden. It's the wee hours of the morning, and both moons are up to cast the area with cool light.

**AT RISE** :  People are paying less attention to their cards.  SIGRUN, ANDERS are shirtless. OGHREN and JUSTICE are the only ones who seem unaffected by the alcohol. Even VELANNA is looking flushed, and the way she's leaning on her staff suggests she may be using its support to stay upright. SER POUNCE-A-LOT is sleeping on a discarded pile of clothing.

 

**ANDERS**

So. Justice. How many people have you killed?

 

**JUSTICE**

One less than I’d like. How many people have you bedded?

 

**THE WARDEN**

I've never bedded a mage. It sounds interesting.

 

**ANDERS**

Well, if you're asking—

 

**NATHANIEL**

Isn't that some sort of treason?

 

**ANDERS**

No! The king could be there, too.

 

**NATHANIEL**

Gross indecency, then.

 

**SIGRUN**

Fun!

 

**VELANNA**

_(Sharp sigh of annoyance.)_

 

_(End of Act I.)_

 

 

 

**ACT II - SCENE I**

 

**SETTING:**   The marshlands of eastern Ferelden. It's the morning after the card game and the sun is shining brightly over the field and sparkling off the dew. 

**AT RISE:** EVERYONE looks miserable as they gather their gear and break camp. Except for one person...

 

**THE WARDEN**

_(brightly)_ Wasn't that fun? I told you it'd be fun.

 

**ANDERS**

I don't actually remember. I seem to recall dancing. Didn't I dance?

 

**NATHANIEL**

_(shielding his eyes from the light)_ Unfortunately.

 

**ANDERS**

Didn't _you_ dance?

 

**NATHANIEL**

...

 

**OGHREN**

Heh heh heh.

 

**JUSTICE**

I remain baffled by the ways of the living.

 

**SIGRUN**

You and me both, Ser Smells-a-Lot.

 

**VELANNA**

_(Swats weakly at a mosquito.)_

 

**SER POUNCE-A-LOT**

Mrew?

 

**THE WARDEN**

_(She picks up the cat.)_

Don't worry, kitty. We'll play again tonight.

 

 

_(Curtain.)_


End file.
